vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Invidia (The Book Eating Magician)
Summary Invidia was the emperor of the Andras Empire. He is also one of the Seven Sins grimoire. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A | Low 1-C Name: Invidia, Emperor Kether Origin: The Book Eating Magician Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Grimoire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 8 and 9; The true body of Invidia exists in a higher dimension, and he will be resurrected by his main body every time he is killed, however the resurrection takes thousands of years), Precognition (Can see the future), Flight, Forcefield Creation, Spatial Manipulation (Can bend, twist, refract and cut through space), Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Light Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Petrification, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Extrasensory Perception, Mind Manipulation (Can attack the mind), Curse Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Absorption, Time Manipulation (Can crush time), Aura, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm souls), Resistance to Time Stop (Time stops have no effect on grimores of his level), Mind Manipulation (Resisted a scream that could destroy the minds of thousands of people) | Same as before plus Large Size (Type 9), Reality Warping (Can move the world to his will and interfere with the structure of any material and reverse any physical phenomenon), Acausality (Type 4; Exists outside the framework of fate, and is beyond the laws of causality), Time Manipulation (Can stop and accelerate time), Resistance to Time Stop and Spatial Manipulation Attack Potency: Continent level (Destroyed 1,000 km of the atmosphere. Can cut through the mantle and outer core of Earth) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Grimoires don’t exist within the universe, as their existence is so large that it can't fit within it. In order to enter the universe/lower dimension from their perspective, grimoires need a control unit that minimizes their function and size) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Superior to Pre Transcendent Theodore Miller) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Continent Class | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Continent level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High | Infinite Range: Thousands of Kilometers | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: *'Pallas Athena’s Shield:' The god-weapon that took away the power of a gorgon, a legendary monster. It was a shield that petrified all opponents facing it, as well as reflecting most attacks. *'Caladbolg:' The sword of Fergus mac Róich, Elin’s honorable hero. It creates lightning bolts which destroyed mountain peaks in the past. *'Dainsleif:' The cursed sword that increases in strength when blood was steeped in blood. The curses it has are Retribution, Retaliation, and Destruction. *'Moralltach:' A sword that, once brandished, emitts a wave of light. *'Fragarach:' A sword which couldn’t be blocked by any armor or shield, and is never missing. It was a sacred sword that the elf king in the past had been reluctant to part with, despite the many treasures he had. It could be used to attack, but its true value was revealed in counterattacks. Fragarach is a counter weapon which absorbs the power of the opponent’s attack and returns it with more power. Intelligence: Has thousands of years worth of knowledge, and has absorbed the knowledge and skills of numerous sword masters for over 500 years. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heart Sword State:' The ability of a sword master from the distant past who had the ability to mentally influence reality. It creates a heart sword that can’t be blocked by physical defense, and needs to be blocked purely with the mind. If they can’t resist, the ability won’t just affect the mind but kill their actual body *'Broken Space―Thin Air Cut:' The technique of the empire's 2nd Sword, Zest Speitem. It cuts a section of space, blocking any physical forces. *'Triple Compound Hidden Technique:' The combination of three Aura Abilities that Invidia had obtained from three slaughtered sword masters. It is the extreme space cut that could damage a high ranking demon, as well as a refraction sword that crushed the bent space itself. In addition to those, it combined the ‘Labyrinth’ ability which allowed Invidia to rebuild space freely. *'16 Compound Hidden Technique:' The combination of 16 abilities stolen from dozens of sword masters. It can crushed the construct of time and space and separate the walls of the dimension. *'Destruction:' An ability which destroys souls. Key: Avatar | Main Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Book Eating Magician Category:Immortals Category:Precognition Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Time Users Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Curse Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1